Majin
|Lit. = Demon People|Romaji = Majin}}Majins, specifically referred to as Buu's subspecies, are one of the seven races available to the player once they start the game. Overview Character Creation Majins can change their height, width, color, and hair (note that hair color is synced with skin color). They also have 14 different hairstyles, different from those of Humans, Saiyans, and Androids. Physiology Majins vary in skin color. Each of them come with tendrils (or their "hair") of the same color. While they might not naturally possess spots or holes on their skin, most of their corresponding clothing do. Their transformations don't involve changing their physical features (except for Metal Majin and Unstable). Traits Majins are almost entirely based on defense, giving them a unique, tank-like playstyle that becomes more aggressive overtime with forms such as Dark Majin and Unstable, allowing them to become quite powerful in the right hands. NPC Boosts Transformations Standard Forms |-|Power Boost= |-|Purification= |-|True Anger= |-|Metal Majin= Prestige Forms |-| Dark Majin= |-| Unstable= Abilities Bugs * The Metal Majin armor can overlap ki bubbles and auras. * If the player goes on the Flying Nimbus and then turns Metal Majin, the Flying Nimbus will turn metallic as well. * If the player charges a Double Buster (while in Metal Majin) and someone Spirit Splashes them and the Majin Backflips or Instant Rises out and then fires, two metal orbs that can be rolled around will drop to the ground. * If the player transforms into Metal Majin while having a "hairstyle" that has a long tendril drooping down and back (i.e. Majin Style 1, Majin Style 14), they will end up having a flat piece of block hanging on their back. * If the player has Trunks' Sword and then transforms into Metal Majin, their sword will turn into a brick with the metallic texture. In other words, this makes the player appear to be wielding a sledgehammer. * Like Golden Cooler, Metal Majin can get the player clipped to the ground because the metal armor has a hitbox of its own. Trivia *An unprestiged level 500 Majin's base statistics would be a combined maximum of 2252 points. Added on-top of Metal Majin +325 in all areas except for speed which is +220 and Ki Damage which is +220 makes it 3667. *Majins are one of the two races to have a healing technique. The other being Namekians. **Majins overall are the only race to have a full-healing technique. Namekians' Regeneration technique only heals partially. *The transformation Unstable might've been inspired by the Phantom Majin Hirudegarn's ability to teleport from one place to another, enabling it virtually untouchable. *According to the Dragon Ball Wiki, Majins have several subspecies, which include Phantom Majin, Super Monster, and Buu's subspecies. The Majins in the game would specify as Buu's subspecies. *Differences between Majins in the anime and manga and in the game include: **It is implied by some media that Majins can heal others. **Similar to Frieza Race members, it is implied to be virtually impossible to kill a Majin, because of their indefinite regeneration. **Majins have been shown capable of duplication, which allows them to create another instance of themselves. This technique is omitted in the game. **Majins can absorb, allowing them to borrow one's power. This technique is omitted in the game. Gallery spectremajin.png|Metal Majin overlapping an aura metalnimbus.png|Metal Majin on a Flying Nimbus Category:Races